1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video displaying apparatus, a video displaying system and a video displaying method which composite plural videos including persons and display an obtained composite video, a program which is used by a computer to perform the video displaying method, and a recording medium which stores therein the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in TV (television) broadcast and video conferences, a technique of compositing (or synthesizing) plural live videos, a live video and a text, a live video and a graphic, or the like has been widely used. As the technique like this, there is a technique of compositing videos at plural points based on screen separation, a picture-in-picture compositing technique, a chroma key compositing technique, or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-079721 discloses a technique of displaying, in a video conference, a person video and a document video respectively on screens divided into two. Further, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2849119 discloses a technique of arranging, in a TV telephone system to be used between two points, talkers on a common background, and also discloses a technique of displaying a video of a communication partner on a stored background image in a picture-in-picture form. Furthermore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-072310 discloses a technique of arranging a graphic such as a dialogue balloon and the like or a text around a displayed person.
However, in the chroma key compositing technique of extracting the person from the live video and compositing the extracted person to another background video, a background area is obtained by detecting a specific color (chroma). For this reason, in a case where a document (a text) or the like is displayed on the background, if the document is displayed wholly on the background, there is a case in which the important portion of the displayed document is hidden by the person which is displayed on the foreground. Further, since the chroma key compositing technique is the technique of mechanically substituting another video for the background, this is not suitable for the purpose of disposing the document or the text on the background in consideration of the position and the border of the foreground.
On the other hand, there is a method of dividing a screen into plural screens and then separately displaying a person video and a document video respectively on different screens divided. However, in this method, since each of the person video and the document video is displayed on the divided screen having a predetermined shape, the overall screen is not necessarily used effectively. Further, there is a technique of extracting a person area and disposing a figure and a text on the background of the person area. However, in this technique, if a document includes a lot of contents, there is a case where the whole of the figure and the text cannot be displayed because a free space is narrow.